UNSC Scientist
UNSC Field Scientist O.C.C. The Field Scientist is very much an extension of the Medical Doctor. The character is an intelligent, inquisitive person who craves both knowledge and adventure. A "jack-of-all-trades," the scientist uses his/her varied skills for analysis, investigation, identifying and cataloging alien specimens, and for developing new concepts and applications for the continued survival of the Coalition. The UNSC expedition and encountering of the Covenant has made the necessity of having the scientists among the UNSC troops critical. A field scientist will be a member of most UNSC outposts, expeditions, and reconnaissance patrols. This O.C.C. can serve in all branches of the military. In addition to the O.C.C. skills listed, the character also gets a variety of "other" skills and a few special ones too. SPECIAL SKILLS (Exclusive to the Scientist) 1. Recognizing Alien Artifacts Base Skill: 25% + 5% per level of experience. This special skill enables the scientist to recognize an item not of human origin and summarize its probable purpose/use. Further more the field scientist can recognize Known artifacts and technology/items with an addition of +25% to the Base Skill. 2. Use Alien Technology Base Skill: 22% + 5% per level of experience. The scientist can analyze and try to use devices of alien design. This may require building it into a human made device, modifying it, or using as is, such as a perfectly good alien weapon, vehicle, etc. Analysis time will vary with the complexity of the new item, its purpose, and level of technological sophistication. Likewise, something that is completely new, that is to say, super bizarre/unlike anything created by humans, will be even more difficult to figure out. Time Restrictions Low Technology, humanoid design: 1D4 hours +10% to base skill. Medium Technology, humanoid design: 2D6 hours. High Technology, humanoid design: 1D4x10 hours. Super Technology, humanoid design: 4D6x10 hours. Penalties (all penalties are accumulative): Non-humanoid design: -20% and add 2D6 days. Mentally activated/operated: -40% and add 4D6 days. Mystical properties: -50% and add 3D4x10 days. Complete Alien Technology: -75% and add 4D6x10 days. Each failed attempt: -5% Note: Add a bonus of 20% when dealing with Triax, NGR, or Free Quebec. A failed roll means the item remains a mystery and can not be used despite the hours, days or weeks of analysis. Of course, the scientist can try again, rerunning the old tests or performing a battery of new ones. The field scientist can try as many times as he may need to figure it out, but each time there is more confusion and frustration (a -5% skill penalty is added for each new try). Attribute Requirements: I.Q. 12 or higher, A high M.E. is helpful but not required. O.C.C. Skills: Language: American (+25%) Literacy: American (+25%) Language: Covenant (+15%) Literacy: Covenant (+15%) * Medical: Paramedic (+10%) Mathematics: Basic & Advanced (+30%) Computer Operation: (+25%) W.P. Energy Rifle ** Hand to Hand: Basic * Medical: Paramedic can be changed to Medical Doctor, but counts as two "other" skill selections. ** Hand to Hand: Basic can be upgraded to Hand to Hand: Expert at the cost of one other skill or can be upgraded to Hand to Hand: Martial Arts at the cost of two "Other" skills or can be upgraded to Hand to Hand: Assassin (if the character is an Anarchist or of an Evil Alignment) at the cost of three "Other skills". M.O.S. Skills Any one M.O.S. (Basic thru Expert) from only these category of skills. Communications (Basic Only!), Medical (Basic and Advanced Only!) Science (Basic thru Expert). Other Skills: Select 12 O.C.C. related skills. Plus select two additional skills at level three, two at level six, one at level nine, and one at level twelve. All new skills start of at level one proficiency. Communications: Any (+5%) Computer: Any Domestic: Any Electrical: Any (+5%) Engineer: Any Espionage: Land Navigation and Wilderness Survival only. Mechanical: Any (+5%) Medical: Any (+10%) Military: None Physical: Any Pilot: except Pilot: Robots, Pilot: Space ship and Pilot: Pelican plus Vehicle Combat: Worthog (Basic thru Elite), Mecha Combat: Marine Armor (Basic thru Elite) Pilot Related: Any Rogue: Any Science: Any (+15%) Technical: Any (+10%) W.P.: Any Wilderness: Any (+3%) Secondary Skills: The character also gets to select eight secondary skills, depending on the M.O.S. the character has selected, from the previous list of "other" skills above. Read the M.O.S. category for full details. These are additional areas of knowledge that do not get the advantage of the bonus listed in parenthesis (). All secondary skills start at the base skill level. Also, skills are limited (any, only, none) as previously indicated in the "other" skills list above. Note: it will take twice the amount of Secondary skills to equal one "other" skill selection. For Example: if the skill says at the cost of two "other" skill selections, here it will cost the character four Secondary skill selections. Standard Equipment: Side arm pistol series I or II (GM's choice), four extra E-clips, three signal flares, survival knife, pocket computer, long-range directional radio, radio scrambler, tool kit if applicable, distancing binoculars, disc recorder, pocket computer, utility belt, air filter/gas mask, walkie talkie, uniform, combat boots, canteen, and food rations for three weeks. Plus, a Mini-tool Pack, specimen pack, portable computer, portable microscope, surgical instruments and gloves, and surgical gown. Conventional military vehicle of choice (motorcycle, jeep, hovercycle, etc.) for daily use, unless otherwise stated. Equipment Available Upon Assignment: Vehicles include motorcycle, and Unarmed warthog only. Any weapon type, extra ammunition, surveillance equipment, camera equipment, sensory equipment, and food rations for three weeks. Also has access to computer equipment, laboratory facilities, and vehicle/equipment repair. Money: The Scientist gets a private apartment, food, clothing, medical care and all other basic needs provided free as part of his/her pay, plus a monthly salary of 4000 credits. The character starts off with 1D4 months pay. Cybernetics/Bionics: None to start and usually restricted to medical implants and prosthetics, not augmentation.